The Legend of the Duct Tape Ninja
by tiger002
Summary: A girl from our world finds her self waking up in the land of Naruto. What starts as pure joy at meeting her favorite character, soon turns into a quest to solve the mystery of how she got there, and the evil only she could defeat. (Written for my sister)


For some people, waking up is a peaceful experience, getting up at the crack of dawn fully refreshed and ready to face they day. For most of us, things aren't so simple. They are dragged out of bed way too early, with loud noises, parents, brothers, or sometimes the dog coming in to lick them in the face to start the day. However, for as bad as this waking up is, few of us have ever experienced waking by falling through the sky at speeds that normally require a vehicle.

The Duct Tape Ninja had this rude awakening one day.

Her eyes awoke to the sound of wind rushing past her ears, something at first she seemed to think it was a fan her brother had put in her face. However, upon fully opening her eyes to see the buildings getting closer and closer, not to mention a bug flying into her mouth, she realized this wasn't her bed. After muttering a few words her parents did not know she enjoyed using from time to time, she got closer to the wooden house, crashing through the roof, and landing on a bed occupied by a certain sleeping ninja.

And by landing, I mean shattered the bed, and floor, causing the two of them, along with the bed, toland in the kitchen sink.

However, this only started to wake up the sleeping ninja.

"Sakara, just five more minutes," he said rolling over, grapping the faucet to use as a blanket.

"Sakura…" she said, "who the heck to do you think I am? Do I look like a pink haired kunoichi to you?"

At this, Naruto's eyes opened. Well, it was either or the fact the water was running over on his head. He pointed at this strange ninja, and then took in the fact that despite the fact he was still in his bed, this wasn't exactly his bedroom. "Who are you?" he asked. Looking up, he noticed the sun was shining brightly by his newly added sky light. A bird also flew down from the opening and landed on his head. He batted it away before getting down out of the kitchen sink.

"Well you see," she said getting down also. She looked around, seeing that this certainly wasn't her home judging by the lack of the smell of bacon, nor the sound of her brother interrupting her attempt to watch anime by talking about minecraft. "Wait…you're Naruto, aren't you?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't answer the question of who you are."

With that the Duct Tape Ninja gave a laugh that she only gave when she saw a favorite anime/video game character go into a berserker rage and destroy everything within a 17 mile radius. "I don't believe this. After all that time of staying up till 4 AM to watch Naruto, after thinking about it every waking moment, and even most of the sleeping ones. To see you here, in the flesh, and in pajamas…" She tapped her fingers together for half a second before letting loose a high pitched scream and embracing Naruto in a hug, even tighter than when she tries to keep her older brother from leaving.

"Can't breathe," he said, trying to pull her away. However, one should know that the strength of a fan girl is something that cannot be understood by simple sciences.

"Oh, sorry, sorry," she said letting go, reluctantly.

"So, you just came out of the sky," he said, still a bit confused.

"Yeah…I guess so. I don't really know how it happened, but I'm here, you're here." She turned, seeing her reflection in the fridge, and that she was dressed like a ninja, including the head band of the leaf village. "And I'm a ninja!"

"Yeah…I can see that," Naruto said. "You don't know how you got here then?"

"Well, I remember last night, I was really tired after watching too much anime, which really isn't anything uncommon, just don't tell my mom what anime it was-"

"Wait, what's anime?"

"Um…this would take a while to explain. Just, can I ask one question first?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Is Sasuke working in a cigarette shop?"

"No," Naruto said, even more confused than before.

"Okay good; that means this isn't just a dream."

"Huh?"

"Well, I know this sounds crazy, but you see I'm not what you'd call 'from this world.' I'm from a different world, one that's a lot more boring. And we have this wonderful thing called anime, which are shows that tell the story of everything that happens to you."

"Wait, there's a show about me?"

"Yes, but they keep going to filler arcs just when it's getting good."

"That means I'm famous. So, does it say anything about me being Hokage?"

"Um…well there is that theory my brother has. But no, you're not Hokage, at least not yet," she said.

"Oh, but someday, right?"

"Sure! I think…"

"So, what's your name anyway?"

"Oh, it's Heather."

As she said this, both of their stomachs growling. After looking at each other for a second, Naruto asked, "Hey, do you like ramen?"

At this she gave a slightly glad answer. "Ramen! I can't believe it. Naruto is taking me to get Ramen! Now I finally get to know what that tastes like! Take that Japan; the world of Naruto is even better!"

Naruto had a feeling this would be an interesting day.


End file.
